nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Wieder auf See - Teil 2
---- thumb|left|276px|[[Amlodi Skarssen|Kapitän Skarssen]] "Ja ja, der Ausbruch der Seuche in Lordaeron. War keine schöne Zeit. Zum Henker was sage ich da, es war eine richtig beschissene Zeit. In meinem Leben vieleicht sogar der Wendepunkt. Ach, ist ja auch egal. Naja, jedenfalls ... wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, dass was in Lordaeron passierte, die Seuche und die Folgen, dass bringt mich auch dazu, wie meine Mannschaft und ich die Heimatküste das letzte mal verließen. Um nach Norden zu segeln. Zusammen mit den restlichen Auserwählten, jaja. Den Kampf nach Norden tragen. Vor den Toren des Lichkönigs selbst. Doch dieser anhaltende Sturm durchkreuzte unsere Pläne ordentlich. So fuhren wir nicht nach Norden, auf direktem Weg, nein, wir fuhren eine andere Route. Eine längere, nach Süden. Ich entsinne mich noch an die eine Begegnung auf dieser Reise... IV-1. Der Tanz der Maid mit dem Wellenpflug Es sollten noch Monate vergehen. Doch dann war es soweit. Ordensdiener. Eine Erhebung, auf die Amlodi lange gewartet hatte. Dieser Umstand gepaart mit den Worten, welcher der Hochmeister zu ihm sprach und den Ausführungen des Chevaliers Bodkin auf dem 'Ausflug' nach Tyr's Hand zuvor, ließen seine Gedanken daran, in einem Orden von Deserteuren gestrandet zu sein größtenteils ersterben. Auch das Gespräch nach der Zeremonie mit Hochmeister Lightblade im Beisein des Hochmarschalls Shukov und des Chevaliers stärken seine Zuversicht für die Zukunft. Er tauschte nun die Robe gegen die Rüstung. Als Zelot erhielt er bereits eine für den Kampfeinsatz geeignete Rüstung. Diese wurde nun ergänzt durch verstärkte Stulpen, einen gepanzerten Gürtel und ebenso verstärkten Stiefeln in scharlachrot. Den Zelotendolch behielt der Mann am Gürtel. Den Waffengürtel selbst ergänzte nun eine Schwertscheide mit einer Waffe, einem Langschwert, wie es die Infanterie zu nutzen pflegt. Ordensdiener. Was die Erhebung vor allem mit sich brachte war Bewegungsfreiheit. Endlich konnte der Seebär sich frei durch die Reichshauptstadt bewegen. Und an seinem zweiten Tag als vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens, lenkten ihn seine Schritte in die Burg Sturmwind. Die Nacht war bereits angebrochen. Doch der Weg in die öffentliche Bibliothek wurde ihm nicht verwehrt. Etwa eine halbe Stunde, nachdem er einem Bibliothekarslehrling ein paar Kupfermünzen in die Hand drückte, kehrte dieser zurück.Unter seinem Arm hielt er etwas in Leinentuch eingerolltes. Amlodi drückte dem Jungen seine restliche Bezahlung in Form weiterer Kupfermünzen in die Hand, nickte ihm zu und nahm an einem der Tische platz. Nachdem der Junge diesen Abschnitt der Bibliothek verließ, verschloss er die Türen. Dunkelheit legte sich um Amlodi. Ein Funken. Grelles Licht. Dann erhellte eine Laterne den Tisch. Amlodi befreite das Schriftstück des Jungen von seinem Leinenmantel. Es war eine Akte der Sturmwinder Marine. Sie war nicht öffentlich zugänglich. Doch er musste sie einsehen. Und der Bursche war nur all zu begierig darauf, sie ihm zu beschaffen. Der Fall, den diese Akte betreute, war nicht abgeschlossen. Die Augen des Mannes flogen über die Zeilen, Seite für Seite, bis er etwas fand, was er gehofft hatte zu finden: Ein Bericht eines Überlebenden. Im Wissen von Ruhe umgeben zu sein lehnte sich Amlodi in den Stuhl zurück und begann zu lesen. thumb|left|276px|[[Die Wellenpflug]]"Mein Name ist Stephanus Wellert, Kapitän seiner Majestät Schiff Wellenpflug und ich werde nun meinen Bericht bezüglich der Ereignisse am Kap des Schlingendorntals ablegen. Das von mir befehligte Schiff, die Wellenpflug, war eine Fregatte einer jüngeren Baureihe und hatte ihre Taufe erst wenige Tage bevor meine neue Mannschaft und ich nach Süden aufgebrochen sind. Es handelt sich um mein erstes, eigenes Kommando und bin auf die nun folgenden Monate sehr gespannt. Meine Mannschaft bestand aus verschiedenen Völkern der Allianz. Mein erster Offizier ist ein Nachtelf namens Thalien Windlauf. Wir verließen Sturmwind und seine Gewässer ohne nennenswerte Schwierigkeiten. Der Wind war mit uns und straffte die Segel. Wir machten gute Fahrt. Ich freute mich darüber, dass Mannschaft und Schiff gut zusammen funktionierten. Meine Befehle indes ließen sich kurz zusammenfassen mit 'Erobert oder zerstört alles unter feindlicher Flagge, was das Schlingendornkap versucht zu passieren'. Die Gewässer des Schlingendorntals waren piratenverseucht. Das wusste ich. Die eine oder andere Begegnung ließ sich nicht vermeiden, doch versuchten wir so gut es ging Piratenschiffe zu meiden. Nach etwa zwei Monaten im Einsatz haben wir drei Versorgungsschiffe der Horde aufgebracht. Das Letzte vor über drei Wochen. Ich rechnete nicht damit, dass noch weitere Transporter diese Gewässer befahren würde. Entweder würde die Horde eine andere Route suchen oder wir werden bald die Segel von Kampfschiffen erspähen, die nach uns trachten werden. Verzweifelt warte ich auf neue Befehle. Ich konnte erst wieder die Heimat anfahren, wenn die Vorräte sich nicht mehr auffrischen ließen oder die Wellenpflug nicht länger operationsfähig sein würde. Von beiden Zuständen sind wir noch weit entfernt. Die Mannschaft wird zunehmend unruhiger. Auch der Rumvorrat geht zuneige, und ich bin noch nicht bereit die Stadt Beutebucht anzulaufen. thumb|left|276px|[[Die Siegreiche Maid]]Die Begegnung mit der Siegreichen Maid veränderte die Lage vollkommen. Wir ankerten nördlich der Insel Jaguero in einer Nebelbank, östlich des Schlingendorntals. Seit unsere Ankunft im Schlingendorntal entsenden wir regelmäßig kleine Schaluppen, um ein größeres Gebiet auszukundschaften und um unsere Ziele schneller zu finden. Als das Beiboot Nummer III wieder festgemacht wurde, überreichten die Späher meinem ersten Offizier den Bericht. Er verlor keine Zeit sofort zu mir zu kommen um mir den Bericht vorzulegen. Ich wollte nicht glauben, was ich auf diesem Bericht gelesen habe. 'Ein Dreimaster. Kul Tirasische Bauweise. Schlachtschiff. Geöffnete Stückpforten. Beflaggung: Rotes 'L' auf silbernen Grund am Heck. Flagge mit rotem, brennendem Symbol auf silbernen Grund am Hauptmast'. Was meine Augen suchte, fanden sie jedoch nicht. Keine Flagge der Allianz. Keine weiße Flagge. Ich sah mich gezwungen zu handeln. Eine direkte Kontaktaufnahme erschien mir als zu gefährlich. Der gesamten Feuerkraft eines Schlachtschiff hatten wir nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Jedoch war ich mir sicher, dass unser Vorteil die moderneren Waffen sein werden: Die Wellenpflug ist mit den neustes Kanonen ausgestattet. Lang und zielsicher. Die Reichweite würde unser Vorteil sein. Also ließ ich die Wellenpflug klar zum Gefecht machen. Ich würde den Tanz mit der Maid aufnehmen. Etwa einen halben Tag darauf eröffneten wir das Feuer." Der Luft war erfüllt vom Donner der Geschütze. Eine Nebelbank. Aus ihr herraus brach der Kopf eines eisernen Adlers. Der Gallionsfigur folgte der Rest der Wellenpflug. Wieder donnert es auf den Nebelumsponnen Gewässern nördlich der Insel Jaguero. Feuer artige Lichtblitze verrieten die Position des Feuernden. Kapitän Wellert wusste: Die Maid war wütend. Und sie spuckte Feuer und Eisen. Und sie würde nicht aufhören bis er vor ihr auf Knien liegen würde. Gnade winselnd. Er hatte ihr einen schweren Schlag beigebracht. Eine komplette Breitseite hatte sein Schiff in den Flanken dieser Furie versenkt. Den Schaden konnte er jedoch nicht begutachten. Der Nebel nahm ihm jede Möglichkeit dazu. Das Donnern ließ nicht nach. Wellert wusste, Schlachtschiffe dieser Größe konnten für einen längeren Zeitraum ein Sperrfeuer aufrecht erhalten. Mit Sicherheit würde dieser Meeresgigant grade beidrehen und mit seinen Kanonen nach ihm suchen. Doch die Wellenpflug fuhr außer Reichweite der Siegreichen Maid. Und auch sein Schiff fuhr eine Wende. Und wenn Stepahnus' Berechnungen stimmten … „Feuer! Feuer frei!“ Dem Befehl folgte sogleich ein Gewittersturm aus Eisen. Für ein paar Sekunden. Dann Stille. Kein weiteres Gegenfeuer. Stille. „Bugkanoniere bereit halten!“ Die Wellenpflug beendete ihr 180 Grad Manöver und tauchte nun mit wesentlich weniger Fahrt in den Nebel. Nichts. Wenn alles geklappt hatte, sollte die eben abgefeuerte Breitseite das Ruder und mit etwas Glück ein Großteil des Hecks der Maid weggeschossen haben. Die Wellenpflug sollte also nun auf ein manövrierunfähiges Schiff zufahren. Und der Feind war groß genug, dass seine Silhouette im Nebeldunst früh genug erkannt werden würde. Doch da war nichts. Unsicherheit übermannte Stephanus. „Entweder fahren wir auf eine Falle zu, oder sie haben sich irgendwie aus dem Staub gemacht, Käpt'n.“ Sprach Thalien aus, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. „Vorschläge, Herr Windlauf?!“ „Lasst die Wellenpflug wenden und fahrt zur Südseite der Insel. Dieses Schlachtschiff wird Jaguero passieren müssen. Und wir sind schneller als die. Außerhalb des Nebels werden sie sich nicht verstecken können.“ Stephanus seufzte und blickt hoch zum Ausguck. Keine Regung.Keine Meldung. Er sah dem Nachtelfen in die Augen und nickte ihm zu. „Veranlassen sie alles nötige. Ich ziehe mich zurück und studiere die Karten. Ich will alle 30 Minuten einen Bericht von ihnen.“ „Aye aye, Käpt'n.“ Thalien salutierte und sah dem Kapitän hinterher während dieser sich unter Deck begab. Dann ist dieser erste Tanz wohl ein unentschieden, hm? Waren Thaliens letzte Gedanken ehe er seine Befehle weitergab. IV-2. Wir treffen uns in Beutebucht thumb|left|276px|Hafen von Beutebucht Schwere Eisenstiefel treten die unterwürfig nachgebende Holztür auf. Splitternd fällt sie in das Innere der Kammer, welche nur von einer Laterne auf dem Tisch in der Mitte erleuchtet wird. Der eingetretenen Tür folgte eine gepanzerte Gestalt mit erhobenen Wappenschild. Dieser Schild, sowie sein blauer Wappenrock zeigten den Löwen Sturmwinds. Das T Visier seines Helmes mit dem blauen Buschel starrte ausdruckslos auf die drei Gestalten an dem Tisch. Dem schwer Gerüsteten foglt eine zweite Gestalt in blaue Lederkluft, dem gleichen Wappen auf dem Wams und einer Munitionstasche, welche er um die Schulter geschlungen hatte. Seine Muskete mit dem Bajonett richtet er auf eben jene am Tisch. Beide Soldaten nahmen links und und rechts von der Tür Positionen ein. Dann kam der Dritte in den Raum. Langsam, ruhig und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches von seiner Überzeugung des Sieges zeugte. Seine blaue Uniform war in tadellosen Zustand. Die goldenen Knöpfe waren auf Hochglanz poliert und seine goldenen Epaulette unterstrichen seine höhergestellte Erscheinung. Der Zweispitz auf seinem Haupt sitzt perfekt. Die Waffe des Kapitän Wellert steckte in ihrer Schwertscheide und er hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, bleibt er auf der Höhe seiner beiden Soldaten stehen und mustert die drei Männern, welche am Tisch sitzen. "Meine Herren. Ich hatte mich bereits gefragt, wann wir uns endlich treffen würde. Mein Name ist Stephanus Wellert. Kapitän seiner Majestät Schiff Wellenpflug. Und im Namen seiner Majestät seid ihr meine Gefangenen." Der alte Seebär am Tisch kippt auf seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten, um hinter Stephanus nach draußen durch die Tür zu gucken. Was er zu sehen bekam war die eine oder andere Silhouette von Männern, in der gleichen Rüstung des Schildträgers. "Wie habt ihr denn das hinbekommen?!" Fragte der Zweite am Tisch. "Oh, ihr wisst ja wie diese kleinen grünen Teufel ticken. Gebt ihnen etwas Kleingeld, und sie würden ihre Großmutter verkaufen." Antwortete Wellert. Amlodi's Blick wanderte von der Tür zu Stephanus und nachdem sein Stuhl wieder aufrecht stand, erhebt er sich. Die Waffe des Musktiers an der Tür folgt sofort seinen Bewegungen. "Meine Herren ..." Hob Amlodi an, während er seinen Becher vom Tisch nahm und den restlichen Inhalt trank. Er stellt den Becher zurück auf den Tisch, auf eine Ansammlung diverser Seekarten. "... ich weiß nicht ob sie beglückwünschen soll, Käpt'n, ..." Amlodi setzt seinen Hut auf und winkt mit einer Handbewegung seinen Mitstreitern zu, sich ebenfalls zu erheben. " ... mich über ihr Benehmen aufregen soll, oder sie fragen soll, wie man nur so unglaublich dämlich sein kann." "Dämlich?!" Wellerts Ausdruck bekam Risse. "Dämlich und einfältig." "Seid ihr so betrunken das ihr die Lage derart verkennt, Kapitän ... ?!" Amlodi beginnt zu grinsen, ehe mehrere Explosionen das Haus erschüttern und pures Chaos diese Szene verkehren. Zehn Minuten später. "Das war echt eine saublöde Idee." Sagte Amlodi's dritter Offizier, als eine Gewehrkugel nur ein paar Zentimeter neben ihm in die Holzplanken einschlägt. Sie liefen weiter durch die unübersichtlichen Straßen Beutebuchts. Ihre Verfolger in den blauen Rüstungen dicht hinter ihnen. "Was meinst ihr genau?" Entgegnete Amlodi, der im Laufen seinen Hut auf dem Kopf festhielt. "Das besorgen von Vorräten in der einzigen größeren Stadt in der Nähe? Das Bestechen dieser Goblins? Oder das bereithalten eines Bootes damit wir schnell wieder zurückkehren können?" "Nein, Sir. Ich meine eher die Ablenkung durch viel zu viele Fässer mit Schießpulver. Was macht ihr Arm?" "Dem geht es gut! Und nun laufen sie weiter. Wo zum Henker bleiben nur diese 'Stadtwachen'?" „Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn die Blauröcke wirklich jedes grüne Langohr hier geschmiert haben.“ Amlodi ist verletzt. Der ungezielte Schuss eines Soldaten traf ihn bei der Flucht aus dem Gasthaus am Schildarm. Im Lauf hält er sich eben jenen Arm. Die Wunde war weder gefährlich noch würde der Paladin Probleme haben sie zu heilen. Doch dazu braucht er Konzentration. Konzentration und Ruhe. Luxus, welchen er sich angesichts der Situation, auf der Flucht und unter Beschuss, nicht leisten konnte. Und bis sich das ändern würde, ist die Schusswunde ein nervender Schmerz. thumb|left|276px|Allianzsoldaten„Hier, in die Seitenstraße! Schnell!“ Der Eingang jener Seitenstraße lag um dunkeln. Einmal eingebogen versteckten sich die drei Scharlachroten hinter ein paar Fässern. Ihr Geruch machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass deren Inhalt aus Fisch besteht. Eindeutig nicht frischem Fisch. Fünf Blauröcke passiert die Seitenstraße, rannten aber wie erhofft weiter. Wellert war nicht unter ihnen. Amlodi reißt sich ein Stück von seinem Hemd ab und beginnt die Wunde abzubinden. Er ist außer Atem. Und braucht seine Kraft. Seine Mitstreiter, sein zweiter und dritter Offizier prüfen derweil ihre Munition und begannen ihre Pistolen nachzuladen. Pulver in den Lauf. Dann die Pflasterkugel hinterher. Hineinstopfen. Dann Pulver auf die geöffnete Pfanne. Pfanne schließen und den Hahn ziehen. Prüfen. Der Feuerstein sitzt. „Und was nun, Käpt'n?“ Fragte der Zweite, während er den Lauf seiner Pistole auf den Eingang der Seitenstraße richtet. „Wir bleiben dabei, aye. Zunächst zum Boot und dann zurück zur Maid. Glaube kaum, dass dieser Wellert es wagt auf ein Schiff zu feuern, welches in der Bucht ankert. Nicht wenn er von den Südmeerfreibeutern bis nach Kul Tiras geschossen werden möchte.“ „Aye.“ Stimmte Nummer Drei ein. Die Drei kamen aus ihrem Versteck hervor und traten wieder aus der Seitenstraße. „Anlegen!“ Ertönte es aus einer finsteren Ecke. Erst der zweite Blick offenbarte eine Phalanx aus abwechselnd gepanzerten Soldaten mit erhobenen Schildern und in Leder gerüsteten Musketieren, welche nun ihre Bajonett besetzten Musketen anlegten. „Ach du heiliger ...“ „FEUER!“ Sechs Steinschlösser schnappten zu und tauchten die Angreifer in einen schweren Pulvernebel, der eine Sicht auf sie oder eine Sicht von ihnen nach vorne nahezu unmöglich macht. „Soldaten, vorwärts!“ Mit weiterhin erhobenen Schildern entfernen sich die Gepanzerten von ihren Kampfgefährten, um die Situation zu begutachten. Die Musketiere sind im Begriff ihre Waffen wieder zu laden. Als sie das nahezu synchron vollbracht haben, legten sie wieder an. Ihre Blicke folgen den langen Läufen ihrer Gewehre, als sie plötzlich in das grelle Licht einer explodierenden Sonne starrten. Von einem Moment auf den anderen erblindet stöhnen sie schmerzerfüllt auf. Das Gehörfeld der Schützen füllt sich mit Kampfeslärm. Aufschreiende Männern und Frauen. Von Klingen aufgeschlitzte und aufgespießte Leiber. Hubert Weitholz, Marinesoldat seiner Majestät Schiff Wellenpflug, öffnete langsam und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Augen. Er hatte einen Plan. Auf irgendetwas zielen und den Zeigefinger krümmen. Als sein Augenlicht diese große Kontur unmittelbar vor sich erkannte, weitet er die Augen trotz der Schmerzen, und vergisst seinen simplen und durchdachten Plan. Hubert starrte in die Mündung einer Pistole und sieht bereits, wie sich das Pulver auf der Pfanne am Schloss entzündete. Die Zeit scheint starr zu stehen. Es dauert so unendlich lange, bis er zunächst den Schmerz fühlt und dann nichts mehr. Er fällt tot neben seinen gefallenen Gefährten zu Boden. Etwa 20 Minuten später erreicht das Dreiergespann das auf sie wartende Ruderboot. Die Ruderer, getarnt als einfache Fischer warteten bereits auf sie und saßen schon bereit. Die beiden Offiziere trugen ihren bewusstlosen Kapitän auf das kleine Gefährt. Amlodi's Kräfte waren aufgebraucht. Schon als er das Licht rufen musste. Doch es hatte ihn und seinen Männern vor den sicheren Tod bewahrt. Im Zwielicht der untergehenden Sonne fährt das Ruderboot zurück zur auf sie wartenden Siegreichen Maid, welche in der Bucht der Stadt vor Anker liegt. In einiger Entfernung aber doch weit außer Reichweite lauert die Wellenpflug. Und sobald auch die ihre Leute wieder aufgenommen haben wird, wird sie umgehend die Verfolgung wieder aufnehmen. Und sie würde die Maid einholen. Es musste ein neuer Plan her. IV-3. Untergang Fünf Tage. Kaum das die Wellenpflug die Gewässer Beutebuchts hinter sich gelassen hatte, setzte sie sich wieder sofort an die Verfolgung der Siegreichen Maid. Was folgte war ein fünf Tage anhaltendes Geplänkel. Ein Katz- und Mausspiel konnte man es nicht nennen. War es nicht die Wellenpflug, welche die Maid vor sich her trieb, so ließ diese Kapitän Wellert und seine Leute in eine Falle nahe der Küste fahren, um sie unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Der gesamten Feuerkraft der Siegreichen Maid konnte die Wellenpflug nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Doch das Schicksal funkte das eine ums andere mal dazwischen. Wenn sich nicht der Wind drehte, so waren es plötzlich aufkommende Strömungen. Fünf Tage donnerten die Kanonen nahe der Küste des Schlingendorntals. Trotz der Höchstleistung, welche die Mannschaft an die Tage legte, schien das kleinere, leichtere dafür aber schnellere Gefährt mit der größeren Geschützreichweite der schwer gepanzerten und durchschlagskräftigeren Maid ebenbürtig zu sein. Fünf Tage donnerten die Kanonen beider Kriegsschiffe. Doch zu einem direkten Nahkampf sollte es nicht kommen. Dies war ein Gefecht, welches nur mit geschickter Führung dieser Seegiganten und schierer Feuerkraft der Bordgeschütze gewonnen werden konnte. Natürlich befanden sich auch Zauberkundige auf beide Streitschiffen. Doch ihre Unterstützung war nur von geringer Bedeutung. Die Reichweite ihrer Feuerangriffe war zu gering. Mit Energieschilden versuchten sie feindliche Kugeln abzuwehren, doch die Zaubernden waren schnell erschöpft und die Kugeln kamen oft zu schnell oder zu rasch nacheinander. Der fünfte Tag. Feuer. Für etwa eine Stunde war sie ein flammendes Inferno auf den Gewässern westlich der Küste des Schlingendorntals. Flammen züngeln sich von den brennenden Decks hinauf auf die Masten und breiten Hitze und Feuer weiter aus. Für die Matrosen auf eben jenen Masten gab es nur den Sprung in die Hölle unter ihnen oder der Dienst als Festmahl für die wütenden und tosenden Flammen um sie herum. Brechendes Holz und knackendes Feuer. Schreie von Verbrennenden. Die Schüsse der Kanonen waren kaum noch zu vernehmen. Der Gigant der Meere brannte. Funken durchstoßen die Luft. Der Qualm raubte jedem die Sicht. Thalien Windlauf stand auf dem Achterdeck der Wellenpflug. Mit den Armen verschränkt auf dem Rücken stand er neben dem Steuerrad. Er war von der ihn umgebenen Hölle umschlossen. Und die Flammen leckten bereits am hölzernen Rad. Thalien war sich bewusst, was nun passieren thumb|left|276px|Untergang der Wellenpflugwürde. Und war vorbereitet. Lautlos nahm er es hin, als die Flammen ihn in ihre hitzige Umarmung schlossen und ihn erst dann wieder freigeben würden, wenn ihm sein letzter Lebensfunke entwichen ist oder das Meer die Wellenpflug endgültig zu sich hinabzieht. Lichterloh brennend sank das Schiff seiner Majestät Wellenpflug vor der Küste Schlingendorns und war auf ewig verloren. Viele Männer und Frauen fanden den Tod durch das Flammeninferno, durch den Kugelhagel der Maid oder durch erdrückende und zerquetschende Trümmerteile. „Es war eine geschickt gestellte Falle. Sie versteckten sich zwischen dem dichten Grünzeug, welches nahe am Wasser wuchs, tarnten sich mit Büschen und Farnen und befestigen eine Allianzflagge an ihrem Hauptmast. Sie erweckten den deutlichen Eindruck eines aufgelaufenen Schiffes unter unserer Flagge. Erst als wir uns nährten um unsere Unterstützung anzubieten ließen sie ihre Tarnung fallen, und offenbarten ihr wahres da sein. Für uns war es bereits zu spät. Als das Schlachtschiff die Flagge des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges hisste, und ihre Stückpforten sich öffneten, war wohl jedem an Bord bewusst, was nun passieren würde. Die erste Salve zerstörte unsere Geschützbatterie. Ich erinnere mich an das Feuer der Musketiere in den Masten. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe uns zu entern. Sie wollten uns vernichten. Dann explodierte das Pulvermagazin. Alles stand in Flammen. Wo ich auch hinschaute, überall Feuer. Es nahm mir Sicht. Und noch immer hörte ich das Feuer der feindlichen Breitseite. Ich sehe die Löwenkopfflagge brennen. Dann wurde mir das Bewusstsein genommen. Ich weiß nicht von was, doch als ich mein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, lag ich am Strand, allein. Meine Kleidung war angesenkt und in der Ferne konnte ich noch die Spitze des Hauptmastes der Wellenpflug sehen, wie sie brennend im Wasser verschwand. Wir konnten der Siegreichen Maid keinen nennenswerten Schaden mehr zufügen. Als ich erwachte war sie bereits verschwunden. Das Licht weiß wohin sie gefahren ist. Mit schmerzendem Leib suchte ich meinen Weg zurück in die Reichshauptstadt und erwarte nun die Entscheidung des hohen Gerichtes für mein Versagen.“ IV-4. Die Welt ist ein Dorf Der Tag dämmerte bereits. Und eindringendes Sonnenlicht machte die Laterne auf dem Tisch überflüssig. Amlodi erhob sich und streckte seine Glieder. Sein Geist kämpft an zwei Fronten. Gegen die Müdigkeit und die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen aus diesem Bericht. Er selbst hatte vieles anders in Erinnerung. Auch der Gedanke, dass Wellert in Sturmwind lebt behaart dem alten Seebären nicht. Auf dem Weg nach draußen drückte er dem Lehrling die Akte wieder in die Hand, zusammen mit einem Bonus weiterer Kupfermünzen für seine treuen Dienste. Niemand würde wohl die Akte in der kurzen Zeit vermisst haben. Mit gemischten Gefühlen verlässt der Scharlachrote Kreuzfahrer Burg Sturmwind. Ein Mann erhaschte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Mann in blauem Mantel und Zweispitz auf dem Kopf. Den Schwertknauf hatte Amlodi bereits schon einmal gesehen. Stephanus Wellert blieb stehen. Und verharrte einige Sekunden. Er fühlte sich zurückversetzt. Zu jenem Moment, kurz bevor die Siegreiche Maid ihn und seine Leute in die Hölle schickte. Er wendete seinen Kopf nach hinten. Ein Mann unter einer Kettenhaube. In der Rüstung des Ordens der Scharlachroten Faust. Er ging in die Stadt und lässt Stephanus mit seinen Dämonen alleine. ---- Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust